


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [37]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 25DaysofKlaroline, Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slightly - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, kind of, she's not really a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to help out with her former high school's spring musical had seemed like an easy way to earn some extra credit towards her drama degree. Until she'd walked in the first day, and met Klaus Mikaelson.  Who was a student. And therefore totally off limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

**(Written for Day 13 – High School of the 25DaysofKlaroline event on Tumblr. Prompt from klarolineforevermine: "I'm the drama teacher and you're the only who can actually act, help me demonstrate this love scene to my students" AU Title from The Police song. Rated T).**

It was a struggle for Caroline, not to visible cringe, at the sight before her. This was supposed to be epic, life changing, romance. The stuff dreams were made of.

On the page it was. In life, right now? Not so much.

The leading man was clearly nursing a ginormous, and painfully unrequited crush on his scene partner. He was tomato red, and his voice kept cracking.

Not exactly apropos, when he was supposed to be playing a sophisticated, charming, Frenchman.

To the leading lady, Lucy's, credit, she was trying. She tended to go a bit dead in the eyes, and flat in the face, thinking too hard about her next move. But Caroline knew that could be worked on, would improve, as she got more comfortable with the lines. Lucy was a hell of a singer, and an even better dancer. And she was nice enough not to laugh at the poor kid making desperate heart eyes at her.

If she'd known that assistant directing her alma mater's spring musical was going to turn into directing-directing the show she might have said no. Even though she'd talked one of her stage craft professors into letting her use the experience as a final project.

She wasn't sure if even that was worth it sometimes.

Caroline called cut, just before the actor playing Emile attempted a kiss.

A not-so-quiet mutter of, "Oh, thank god," had nervous giggles erupting from the others who'd been watching the rehearsal. And left both of the actors on stage shuffling awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other.

Caroline closed her eyes in annoyance, recognizing the voice. He'd been a general thorn in her side, since the first day she'd showed up (she _might_ have totally checked him out – in her defense he did not look like he was still in high school) to help out with the musical. He'd been pushing desks aside, sleeves rolled up to reveal very ogleable forearms, and she'd kind of assumed that he was another recruit, like she was. Not a student.

That was until Mrs. Rogers, Caroline's old drama teacher (and dab hand at a guilt trip, hence Caroline agreeing to make the drive from Whitmore, several times a week) had introduced him. His name was Klaus Mikaelson, and he'd transferred in at the beginning of the year. A senior, and judging by the tattoo Caroline had noticed peeking out from the collar of his shirts occasionally, over eighteen, but a high schooler nonetheless.

Not her finest moment. Caroline thought she'd be at least thirty, before the first time she felt like a pervy old lady.

She might have flushed a little, her appreciative thoughts about how good his ass looked in jeans still fresh in her mind, when she'd shaken his hand, and told him it was nice to meet him.

"Likewise, Caroline," he'd drawled, "Mrs. Rogers has been most effusive, about your talents." The little smirk he'd given her, the way his eyes had dropped, lingering on the length of her legs, left bare by her shorts, made it pretty clear to Caroline that he wasn't exactly uninterested in her.

A small comfort, at the time. He was a student, Caroline kept reminding herself. And therefore 110% off limits.

But seriously, adding the accent on top of his physical attributes was just not fair.

Which might have been why Caroline spent some time googling the legalities, of her situation. Just for curiosities sake. Consensus seemed to be that hooking up with him wouldn't exactly kosher, but since she was a volunteer, the internet seemed to think that Caroline _probably_ wouldn't get arrested for it. A good thing, because _that_ would be an awkward mother-daughter moment.

Not that she thought about sleeping with Klaus. Or was planning to, obviously.

Caroline realized that the room was unusually silent, than everyone was staring at her curiously, probably because she'd not said anything after halting the scene. Oops. She shook her thoughts away, and forced herself to focus.

Caroline stood up, and clapped her hands together, forcing a cheerful tone, "Good work, everyone! Why don't we take ten? Meet back here when you're done and we'll try this scene again."

Chairs scraped and bags were shuffled, quiet conversations starting up as the high schoolers drifted out of the room, "Except you, Klaus," Caroline said sternly, pinning him with a hard look.

He hadn't left his seat, and he held up his hands, a deceptively angelic look on his face, "Whatever you say, Miss Forbes. Have I been very naughty?"

People still within earshot let out giggles, but Caroline ignored them, eyeing them until they left the room.

She really, really did not miss high school.

"Cut the crap, Klaus," Caroline bit out, once the doors closed behind the stragglers, "I don't have time for your 'I'm too cool for this' BS, okay? We've got only a couple more weeks to pull everything together. And frankly, I have a lot of other things on my plate. If you don't want to be here, you know where the door is. I can pull someone from the ensemble to take over Captain Brackett."

Klaus had left his chair, during her rant, ambling towards her, stopping just a little too close for Caroline's comfort. His hands were in his pockets, but his face had changed, softened, "You sound a mite stressed, love."

"Understatement," Caroline said, letting out a short laugh, "I get that Mrs. Rodgers didn't know she'd be on bedrest but this is way more work than I was planning on."

"I think you're doing quite well," Klaus tells her, quiet and sincere.

Caroline shoots him a skeptical look, ignoring the tiny spark of gratitude at the reassurance, "Really?" she asks dryly, "because your commentary suggests otherwise."

"I'm not mocking you, love."

"Because mocking your fellow actors is so much better?" Caroline asks pointedly.

He has the grace to look chagrined, "Perhaps you've a point."

"Duh. And guess what, making fun of Adam isn't going to make him feel less awkward, you jerk. And I _need_ him to feel less awkward. So everyone else will feel less awkward."

"Yes. He's coming across a bit virginal, is he not? Not exactly what the part calls for."

Caroline pinches the bridge of her nose, to keep herself from groaning at how right Klaus was. And about the fact that she had no idea how to fix it.

Klaus chuckles, "Perhaps you should sit him down for a bit of a birds and the bees chat, yeah? Maybe if he knows how things work he won't be so scared."

"Is this you helping?" Caroline deadpans. "Because it's not helpful. At all."

Instead of answering Klaus grabs her hand. Caroline feels her brows shoot up, and she glances down to where his thumb is tracing small, shiver inducing, circles over her wrist, "It'll work out, Caroline," he tells her, his voice brimming with confidence that she wishes she had. "I promise."

She knows she probably shouldn't be letting him touch her. But it kind of feels _really_ good.

"How old are you?" Caroline finds herself blurting out, immediately wishing she could take it back, and watching a slow, pleased, grin slide across his face.

"I'll be nineteen in July."

A little older than she'd thought (and maybe a couple of months didn't really matter, but they couldn't hurt!) and Caroline vaguely wonders if he's inflating things, in hopes of getting himself a better shot, "And if I wanted proof of that?" she wonders, a note of suspicion creeping out.

Klaus appears unoffended, dropping her hand and digging out his wallet. He rifles through it, before handing her his driver's license. She studies it, notes the birthdate, and the fact that he's telling the truth.

"And you graduated two years ago, according to the spiel Mrs. Rogers gave us."

"Twenty-one in October," Caroline tells him, having a good idea of where he's going with this.

"Less than two years. Barely worth noting," Klaus says, smirking at her while he puts his wallet away, edging closer, until she can feel the heat of him, inches from her skin.

Caroline rolls her eyes, taking a step away from. It takes more effort than it should. "Says you," she retorts. "I've never been into younger guys." Technically true. She could admit, to herself, that Klaus was an exception, but he didn't need to know that.

"Mmm," Klaus murmurs knowingly, "I'd believe that, but you're not exactly subtle, when you undress me with your eyes."

She feels her jaw drop, at how baldly he'd stated that (because she had been discrete, damn it!), and she reaches out to shove him, as she denies, "I do _not_ do that!"

Klaus dodges her easily, his laughter ringing out, "Don't be ashamed, love. I find it incredibly flattering."

Caroline sputters, groping for a reply, when she hears the door to the classroom creak open, "Just shut up," she hisses, to a still laughing Klaus, spinning on her heel and stalking to the center of the room.

She pastes a smile on, as she waits for everyone to trickle in and settle down. "Alright!" she says, once she seems to have everyone's attention. "Now, would anyone like to share their thoughts on the scene we've been working on?"

She's met with downcast eyes and uneasy shifting. Holding back a sigh, and silently apologizing, she looks over at Jessica, the quiet girl who plays Liat, who's struck Caroline as being more observant then most of her fellow students, "Come on now, judgement free zone, remember? Jessica, what did you think?"

"Well…" the girl hedges, glancing around, "it was a little uh… stiff? Not super romantic."

Caroline can work with that. "Good, that's good feedback," she praises. "And I agree, but we can work on that. Now, I'm going to step into the Nellie role, and Klaus has graciously offered to play Emile for a moment."

He hadn't and he wouldn't have, even if she'd bothered asking. But payback was a bitch, wasn't it?

Klaus' eyes widen, "I can't sing like that," he protests, even as he gets reluctantly to his feet, his hands nervously straightening his shirt.

She knows. He's a good actor, but a subpar singer. Which explains why his part doesn't require it. "That's fine," Caroline tells him breezily. Because she's not completely heartless. "Adam and Lucy will do the vocals. It'll be good practice for them."

A hint of relief enters Klaus' expression, and his movements turn back into his usual swagger, a hint of mischief brightening his blue eyes, "Where do you want me then, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline narrows her eyes at him warningly, for the flirty tone he's adopted. He blinks at her, feigning confusion. She can't say anything, not with dozens of eyes watching them, and he knows it. She turns slightly away, making sure her principle actors are paying attention. "Now, you have to remember that Emile is older than Nellie. He's already been married, already lived. So he knows what he wants. And he goes after it. He's persuasive. Passionate. He…" Caroline lets out a squeak, not having noticed Klaus move closer, as she'd shifted into lecture mode. He's wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her body into the line of his. She can feel his breath on her neck.

She really hadn't expected this to backfire so quickly.

Caroline swallows, ignoring the nervous butterflies making their presence known, struggling to keep her tone even, "Don't be afraid to touch each other. Body language is important. Your characters are drawn to each other, irresistibly, despite their differences. There has to be a physical component, right? They want each other."

Klaus hums, and he's very quiet, speaking so low that Caroline only just catches what he says, and he's pressed right up against her, his lips nearly brushing her ear, "I do like it when you talk dirty, love. I'd like it even better if we were alone."

Klaus' hand drifts down her back, dangerously low. She's glad no one else can see it, when his fingertip traces along the waistband of her shorts.

Caroline inhales, a touch shaky, before she steps back, away from Klaus. "Let's take it from the proposal."

"Nellie, will you marry me?" Klaus asks, shifting into character, instantly nervous and plaintive and perfect. She kind of hates him for it, her skin still tingling from where his had brushed it.

Luckily, he has a few more lines, enough for Caroline to remember hers.

He looks almost impressed, when she doesn't falter, his gaze appreciative. It makes her want to roll her eyes, and makes it easier to ignore the way her body wants to fling itself at his.

Stupid body. As if she'd ever let herself reward that kind of cockiness.

The scene continues, and Caroline melts into it, their lines flowing nicely, and the push-pull of their bodies feeling natural.

And she maybe clings to him a little more than she should. But it's totally in the script. The little gasp Klaus emits when she pushes her hips into his, way more than necessary, is kind of satisfying.

When they're done, a few people clap, and Caroline laughs, takes a theatrical curtsey, while Klaus flees the attention. "Why thank you! Was that helpful?"

Lucy looks thoughtful, Adam a bit intimidated, but they both nod gamely. "Why don't you two try it?" Caroline instructs. "Don't worry about nailing the lines, just work on the movements, and get more comfortable."

Both get to their feet, and Caroline lets them take her and Klaus' place, in the center of the room. She retakes her chair, feels Klaus behind her. His fingertips brush fleetingly along her shoulders, and then his low voice is in her ear again, "That was quite a performance."

"Thank you," Caroline replies, feigning modesty.

Tell me. If I were to ask you out, what would you say?"

She checks to make sure no one's paying attention. All eyes seem to be on the scene (slightly less stilted then before, she's thrilled to note) playing out, so she thinks she's safe. Caroline turns her head, just so she can see Klaus' face, resting on the arm he's got draped over the back of the chair next to her, "Right now? I'd say no."

Klaus' face falls, but Caroline continues, before he sits back, "But if you were to ask me after we wrapped, well…" she lets her thought trail off, lets a teasing smile curl her lips as her eyes dart down to his.

Because screw it. She's not exactly a stranger to sex. And the things Klaus had made her feel, in the scant few minutes she'd spent in his arms, were worth exploring. Call it chemistry, or compatibility. It's what Caroline would be thinking about, when she went to bed tonight.

Klaus looks intrigued, leaning in closer, "Well?" he prompts.

Caroline shrugs, making a show of turning her attention to the actors, "I guess you'll just have to ask and see, won't you?"

(He does, the second he walks off stage after taking his bow, tugging her behind a curtain, before she can even utter a good job. She says yes, and kisses him, fast and messy and exhilarating, to the sounds of the applause still echoing through the theater).


End file.
